VegetaXBulma
by vegetaloverforever
Summary: Vegeta has intense feelings for Bulma but he tries to ignore them. He eventually loses his control and 'visits' her while she was cooking his dinner. Starts as rape, but soon turns to more. This is one of my ideas of how Trunks came into existence. Rated M for a reason! Swearing and "Adult Activities". Please write a review for me!


**This was written in the middle of one of my classes, in total boredom. So I hope that it isn't too stupid. Please read and write a review for me. I would really appreciate it. Vegeta point of view. Rape is included, I have had many ideas of how Bulma and Vegeta received Trunks, and this is one of them.**

The androids will be here in three years! Three fucking years! I can get some good heavy training in during that time, but the stupid woman has different ideas. She has a little idea inside her head that if she let me live in her house, that we would magically become friends or something like that. Well, she is dead wrong! To think that I, Prince Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans would befriend a lowly Earth woman, pure stupidity!

But then again, she does have a somewhat attractive form. She has soft rounded breasts and a large sized ass, certainly attractive to my baser instincts. There are times where my mind wanders to thoughts of dominating such a form, to fill her with my large manhood and to feel her writhe underneath me as she screams out my name.

And finally today, I have decided to act upon those feelings, my body has finally given in to such thoughts. When she walks into the room, swaying those hips seductively, I can feel the familiar knot form in my gut. And when I watch those lips move as she spoke, my manhood began to stir. Of course I won't tell the woman of my feelings, it would be a disgrace.

Bulma is inside the house, right now. She is preparing me my dinner, as she does everyday. I walked into the house and went immediately to the kitchen. The woman was, as I expected inside the kitchen making me my food.

"Oh, hey Vegeta." She said cheerfully. "Your dinner is almost finished."

"That is not what is concerning me right now." I answered gruffly.

"Oh, what's the matter?" She asked concerned.

I ignored her words, and walked up to her and picked her up. She squealed as I lifted her. Then she started screaming and shouting at me, while weakly beating my chest with her fists.

"VEGETA, VEGETA. YOU FUCKING SAIYAN! PUT ME DOWN RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Was what she was screaming. I ignored her petty cries and went up the stairs, to my bedroom. She realized what I was all about and calmed for a second then she started thrashing and screaming louder than she was previously.

"Woman, if you do not shut your face, I will be forced to kill you." I threatened and she went silent. I chuckled inwardly, it is good to know that she is still scared of me. Once inside of the bedroom, I threw her upon the bed and locked the door. She had a very terrified expression upon her pale face.

"Woman, if you do not struggle too much, then I won't hurt you... much" I told her, she squeaked in fright, then nodded.

I took off my clothing then proceeded to tear her's from her body. She was shaking and quietly squeaked as I did. Obviously I wasn't gentle about it. My instincts and body demanded to be satisfied.

As soon as she was disrobed, I sunk my length into her heat. She screamed in pain and clawed at anything that she could. I groaned and began to move in and out of her repeatedly. After a while her cries of pain and discomfort morphed into pleasure noises.

I roughly grabbed her hips and dug my nails into her flesh and began to thrust harder. She seemed to be pleased by this and began to try to match my thrusts. She was gasping and moaning, obviously enjoying herself.

She began to gasp out my name. That really pleased my instincts and I rewarded her by moving faster and rougher, moving a few fingers to tease her nub. She screamed out as she orgasmed, even before me!

I moved as fast as I could and slammed into her with all of my Saiyan strength, then my body shuddered and jolted as I shot my seed into the warm depths of her cunt.

She was panting and had a silly smile plastered upon her face. "Vegeta, your dinner is going to be burned!" She laughed.

I rolled my eyes and re-dressed. Then I left to train again.

_ Two Years Later_

Bulma was impregnated by me! She birthed a purple haired hybrid. Whatever I do, I must not become too soft... must not become weak, just because of a stupid woman and her bratty child.

Even though, the woman is my mate now. I'll keep her around for a while, but the child... I don't know.

**Stupid ending I know, sorry, I have troubles ending stories. I hope you liked it. Please write a review for me! :)**


End file.
